


Bottom Shiro Week 2k19

by PlayingChello



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Sex, Porn Video, Sort Of, Uniform Kink, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 07:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17421236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayingChello/pseuds/PlayingChello
Summary: Bottom Shiro week compilation, tags for individual chapters will be in the notes. Enjoy!(all works will be Sheith probably cuz that's just what I'm into)





	1. Over the Phone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 1: Over the Phone  
> phone sex, light orgasm denial, light uniform kink, fingering, vibrator

Day 1 - On the phone

“Shiro.”

Keith’s voice is always a welcome distraction. Especially when they’re hundred of miles apart because of a temporary deployment Shiro was sent on. It’s hard to be away from Keith like this, but when Shiro has a moment some nights and Keith can call, it helps. It helps to hear his voice, low in his ear, through the receiver. It provides him a distraction and it reminds him that he has someone to go home to.

“Keith, it’s so good to hear your voice.”

Shiro can practically hear his boyfriend blush, “You say that every time.”

He leans back in his chair, putting down the pen he had been using to fill out the stacks of paperwork he has, “It’s true every time. How are you?”

There’s a sound of shuffling before Keith responds, “‘M ok.” A pause. “I miss you.”

“I miss you, too.” Shiro sighs for a moment, picking at a thread coming loose in his chair, “How’s Cosmo?”

“Not as good company as you.”

That makes Shiro smile, “I don’t know about that, he’s at least better company than a bunch of barely out of high school recruits.”

They continue like that, just chatting about the minutiae of their days, nothing exciting. Every now and then they laugh at something silly or tease each other. It’s simple and Shiro really appreciates it.

“What are you doing now?” Keith asks.

“Avoiding paperwork,” Shiro answers with a sideways smirk.

Keith takes a moment before he responds, “So,” he starts, dragging out the o. “You’re still in uniform?”

That question catches Shiro somewhat off guard. He doesn’t even think before he answers, “Yeah, why?”

There’s another pause and a shifting sound, “I like your uniform…” He trails off and Shiro thinks he understands now.

“What are _you_ doing right now?” Shiro asks in response.

“Laying in bed,” he answers simply. But Shiro can hear something going on so he knows it isn’t quite as simple as that.

“That all?” He cants his voice in a more playful manner, encouraging whatever it is Keith has in his head.

Keith sighs, but it isn’t a normal sigh, it sounds breathy and slightly strained. It makes Shiro smile even wider. He hadn’t expected this phone call to turn into this, especially not while he’s still in his office, but he really can’t complain.

“I wish you were here, Takashi.”

Oh, pulling out his first name. That only happens when Keith needs to say something very serious, is trying to be particularly romantic, or is feeling very aroused.

He’d put money on the last one.

He shifts in his chair, trying to get a touch more comfortable. “Me too, there something you had in mind?” Playing coy, Shiro knows exactly what Keith is thinking, but he really wants to hear him say it.

“Wanna feel you.”

Shiro underestimated how hearing that would make him feel.

His pants feel tight, his collar feels itchy and too much all of a sudden, and he _really_ wishes he was back home so Keith could do all the things that are running through his head to him. But he can’t, so he has to make do.

“Keith…” he whines, somewhat breathy.

“Are you alone, Shiro?”

Shiro looks up to his door, closed, but not locked. “Let me check.” He gets up and walks across the small room, thankful for the first time that there are no windows. He opens the door, checks the hall outside, and finds it deserted. Once satisfied, he closes the door again and throws the lock before going back to his chair and settling in, anticipation mounting. “I’m alone.”

He can hear the way Keith grins. He’s a firecracker, ready to explode and Shiro is more than willing to be the platform on which he does. “Good. Take off your pants.”

Keith has never been known for subtlety, and this is no exception. But Shiro doesn’t mind. His pants feel hot and too restricting anyway. He leans the phone onto his shoulder and holds it there with his head to free his hands to do as Keith commanded. He’s got his pants around his ankles in short order. “Ok.”

“Good boy.”

His voice is deep and dark and thick with arousal and the implications have Shiro already panting into the phone. He’d put it on the desk and put it on speaker, but he really wants to hear Keith’s voice right in his ear. It makes it better.

“Do you have anything with you?”

Much as Shiro doesn’t want to admit that he absolutely has a bottle of lube and a vibrator hiding in a locked drawer in his desk (he spends a lot of time in the office late at night, sue him), he would never deny Keith an honest answer. “Yeah, some lube and that pink vibrator.” Keith would know the one.

“Naughty, naughty, Commander Shirogane,” Keith admonishes. But the smile in his voice is obvious. Keith is enjoying this. “I want you bent over that desk. Open yourself up nice and slow with your fingers.”

Before he moves, Shiro inhales sharply. He loves that commanding tone Keith gets in times like this. It’s something he never thought he’d be able to find after he and Adam broke up, someone that just _works_ and fits with him. But Keith does. Even better than Adam did. Keith is perfect.

Shiro unlocks his drawer and pulls out everything he might need, setting it all carefully within reach on the desk, before bending himself over the desk just as Keith asked and slathering his fingers with some of the lube. Once he’s satisfied he reaches back and begins the process of stretching himself.

“Mmmf, Keith, wish it was you.” There’s something about the way Keith’s fingers feel inside him, the way he’s patient but quick at getting him to open up for him. Shiro never manages to get that same feeling on his own, even with Keith guiding his hand as he is.

“Just pretend it is, baby. I’m right here with you. And I _love_ how you look in that uniform.” And Shiro can almost believe it. He can almost feel the other man behind him. And as he closes his eyes, it’s even easier.

He moans into the receiver as he adds another finger and really gets to stretching himself. “Mm, Keith…”

“You ready, baby? Cuz next I want you to use that vibrator and pretend it’s me. Go real slow.”

Shiro shudders a sigh into the phone, “Yes, sir.” He knows Keith secretly likes it when he calls him sir. He won’t ever admit it but he’s seen the way his cock twitches when he does it so he drops it in now and then. And when Keith gasps quietly on the other side of the line, he knows he’s done a good job of it.

Satisfied that he’s had an effect, he does as Keith asked. He turns the vibrator to a midline level and covers it in lube before reaching back and using it to thrust in and out of him. It takes him a couple tries before he finds his prostate, but once he does, he starts moaning directly into the phone. It’s torture to go slow, as was requested, but he’s not one to disobey. Usually. “Nngh, please…”

A low chuckle comes through the receiver and Shiro wants to curse that beautiful voice, “Please what?”

After a groan, Shiro tries to put his feelings into words through his moans. “Faster, harder, just… anything. _More_.”

Keith sighs, “Alright, speed up, make your you’re getting that spot though, wanna hear you fall apart, Takashi.”

Shiro gasps as he lets his hand speed the rate at which he thrusts the vibrator within himself. With his eyes closed and Keith’s breathing audible through the phone, it’s _almost_ like he’s there with him. Almost like it’s him doing this, driving Shiro mad. For some time, it just goes on like this. Shiro pumps the vibrator within himself while he listens to Keith panting through the phone, undoubtedly touching himself. And that thought just makes Shiro harder. He wants to touch himself, but Keith never asked him to, and he wants to let him have all the control.

Finally, though, he can feel that telltale feeling, knows he’s on the edge. Even without touching himself, he’s right there, so close. “Keith… Please…”

“No.”

Shiro practically chokes on nothing. He didn’t even get to ask and Keith knows. He knows he wants to come and Keith isn’t ready to let him.

“Not yet, not until I do.”

That makes Shiro let out this long, drawn out whine but he does as he’s told. He keeps thrusting the little device in and out of himself, trying to hold back enough to keep himself from letting go.

When he hears the way Keith sounds change, he knows he’s close. So he tries his absolute hardest to help him out. “Keith, so good- ‘s so good. You’re so good.” He must admit, his word choice could use some work, but it seems to work, because moments later, Keith groans in that way he always does, a familiar sound. And with it, Shiro’s name is on his lips.

And then, finally, what he had been waiting for, “Come for me, Takashi.”

And he does.

He doesn’t have the time nor the presence of mind to think about the implications of coming all over the front of his desk. That’s a problem for future Shiro. Because present Shiro is too busy riding one of the better highs of his life. Definitely the best moment he’s had since his deployment.

After a few moments of both of them just breathing and coming down, Keith speaks, “You ok, baby?”

Shiro laughs, “More than. That was… That was amazing.”

Again, he can almost hear Keith blush, “Clean up, Commander. You should get some sleep.”

“You, too, Keith. Sleep well, I love you.”

“Love you, too, Shiro.”

And with that, the phone clicks and the line goes dead.


	2. Day 2: Video Taped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I missed yesterday, y'all. I'm gonna try and get two out in one day at some point to make up for it, promise. Probably over the weekend so I don't have school to contend with as well. Anyway, this one is short and can almost be considered mature rather than explicit. Kinda.  
> Tags for home movie sex and that's really about it for this one. Enjoy.

“Hey, Shiro, look what I found!” Keith calls out from the room he had been cleaning out and organising. They’re trying to get all of the stuff cleaned out of Keith’s childhood home so that his mother can fix it up and move into it. Krolia has the kitchen, Shiro the living room, and Keith is tackling the bedrooms. It’s very nostalgic to be rooting around in all of the things his father left behind, that he left behind when he went off to the Garrison.

Shiro appears at the door a few moments later, “What?”

Keith holds up the find for Shiro’s inspection. “Looks ancient, doesn’t it? Dad used to use it all the time. There are probably tapes somewhere of all my firsts. Steps, words, anything. First day of school… He was always videotaping everything.” He pauses, turning the camera over in his hands but not really seeing it. “Now that I think about it, he probably did all that for mom.”

Shiro takes a few steps to clear the distance between them. He puts a hand on Keith’s shoulder, “Maybe we can find the tapes and then she can see them?”

For a moment, Keith doesn’t say anything. Then he looks up at Shiro and smiles. “Yeah, that would be nice.”

\--

It’s late by the time Shiro and Keith wave goodbye to Krolia and Shiro drives them to their small apartment in the city. There’s a box in the back of some things Keith wanted to keep from the house, mostly just some memorabilia from when he was a kid. And nestled among it all is that ancient video camera his dad used to have with him all the time.

When they finally make it into their apartment, Keith is exhausted. Cleaning out a decently sized farmhouse of decades worth of memories is hard work. Fortunately, Shiro seems to have more energy, enough to get them fed at least. Still, exhausted or not, it’s hard to see Shiro just walking around like he isn’t the most perfect human specimen to exist and _not_ want to jump his bones. Especially when he _couldn’t_ all day with his mom around. So when Shiro puts the dishes in the sink, Keith is there behind him, wrapping his arms around a thick torso and kissing the back of a strong neck.

“Hey.”

Shiro chuckles and puts his hands over Keith’s, “Hey.”

“So, I’ve been thinking…”

“Don’t hurt yourself.”

Keith slaps Shiro’s abs for that, though it probably hurts his hand more than it does Shiro. It’s all in good fun anyway, he doesn’t mind when Shiro teases him. “Fine, don’t hear me out on my amazingly sexy idea, I’ll just go to bed, no sex for you.”

That gets Shiro’s attention. “Oh?” He turns around in Keith’s hold and looks down at him, “No, no, go ahead. Tell me this great idea.”

Suddenly, Keith feels a bit shy. What if Shiro thinks it’s stupid? What if it kills whatever mood is building between them? Not that he’s really all that worried, Shiro has never been _mean_ to him. So with only a dusting of blush across his cheeks, he tests the water, “You know that camera I brought back today?”

Shiro’s eyes widen comically for a moment, but then he composes himself and allows Keith to continue, “Yeah?”

“What if we… used it.”

“You want to film us having sex.” It isn’t a question, just a knowing statement. But then he adds, “On your dad’s video camera.”

Keith turns to leave, “You know what, bad idea!”

But Shiro catches him and holds him there, “I’m kidding! It’s a good idea, Keith.” His voice lowers to that really sexy growl Keith loves, “It’s a really good idea.”

And that’s all the talking because Keith kisses Shiro long and hard and they stumble awkwardly into the bedroom without parting. They’re so engrossed in one another that they nearly forget to set up the camera. But they finally manage, only half dressed, to find a place to set it up and press record.

Keith makes sure to play to the camera. He fingers Shiro slowly, making sure to keep everything in view, and arranges them for the best view when he finally buries himself inside of him. He kind of loses himself, then, but he does notice Shiro every now and then looking at the camera with that beautiful fucked out look he gets. And he’s pretty sure he moans a little extra loud, too.

Shiro comes first, in perfect view of the camera. Keith works him through it with gentle thrusts until he joins in post orgasmic bliss. They both collapse into the bed and there’s some time before either of them gets up to stop the recording.

Some time later, when they’re snuggled up, ready for bed, Keith kisses Shiro softly, “I definitely want to do that again.”

Without even opening his tired eyes, Shiro nods, “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/playingchello).


End file.
